Crushing Odds
by BigBenEco
Summary: Starts like an episode of Code Lyoko, ends like a fan fiction. Odd finds a new crush, but what he and his friends find is something they never expected, something that will impact the whole school. How will Odd and everyone at school handle the changes to come from something so simple as a new crush? And how can someone like Odd teach the two smartest people he knows something new?


**Just a one-shot idea, a dream I had and wrote down. Not my truly intended fanfic for this show/series, so this may not be the most consistent or longwinded story.**

 **I do not own Code Lyoko and this should not be confused as official, this is just a fanfic**

* * *

 **Boring prolog that starts out like an episode**

It was nearly noon, just about the lunchtime rush, but in one part of town, the streets were bare. No cars, the streets were lined with bales of hay, stacks of tires, and crowds of people hiding behind them. The people chatted and waited. Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita all waited atop a foothill. They cheered as they gazed up the road. Coming down in their direction was a stampede of Soap Box Racecars.

Ulrich was the first to speak out. "I can see them, they're coming!"

Ulrich, Yumi, and the crowd all around them leaned over the barrier as they try to get a good view. Jeremy and Aelita both being a bit more considerate and composed individuals did not follow suit. Aelita seeing how eager her two friends were and everyone else, she couldn't help but giggle. Standing next to her, Jeremy smiled and asked, "What's so funny?"

She turned to him with a smile, "Nothing funny, it's just great to see everyone having such a good time." Aelita motioned towards Ulrich and Yumi, both of which had leaned over the barrier.

In the rush to get a glimpse of the racers, Ulrich was the first. But Yumi being one of the most taller individuals in the gang, easily blocked Ulrich's view as she leaned over to get a view up the hill as well. Trying to regain his view, Ulrich tried to reposition himself to stick further out. Not paying attention to where his hand was going as he was practically climbing on top of the hay bales now, accidentally placed his hand on Yumi's. They were both enthralled by the excitement for a second longer before they both noticed what their hands were doing.

Aelita and Jeremy watched as both Yumi and Ulrich turned to look at what was happening to their hands, and then looked to each other. A bit embarrassed that Ulrich would try to be so forward with her, Yumi asked with a bit of hesitation, "What are you doing?" Ulrich, realizing the possible misunderstanding of him holding her hand, flinched as he straightened up to try to explain himself, but as he stammered to find the right words to say, "I-it's not-" he lost his balance and fell of the short stack of hay bales.

Seeing how Yumi and Ulrich still try to act like they weren't love birds, how they both always tried to act cool, calm, tough and level-headed; it always brought a snicker from their friends, as the two would always get stupid and act a bit out of character. So it was no surprise that both Aelita and Jeremy started to giggle as they watched their two friends overreact as they tried to pretend that there was nothing between them. Fooling no one, still a bit embarrassed and shy, the two not official lovers turned away to distract themselves with up and coming race cars.

Aelita was still giggling for a moment longer before she continued her point, "This is great, moments like these are rare." Jeremy, just like everyone else, did not like to express his true feelings, to expose himself to harm. Unlike everyone else, he was smart. He may seem like a dork with poor social skills, but in reality, he understood how to manipulate both himself and others. At least good enough to know two good tricks, diversion and comedy. Both of which he used as he replied, he adjusted his glasses and wore a look of both happy and gave off a confident air as he asked, "Feeling a bit sentimental are we?" as he teased her with a light-hearted joke.

In reality, Jeremy was trying very hard to keep himself under control. Behind those comical speculators, lay a monster of a man. A monster who could send you life crashing down if given access to a computer. A monster desperate for love, as voices and thoughts shouted through Jeremy's mind, compelling him to make his move, to kiss Aelita right there and then. To hold her. Hug her! ANYTHING! But in the end, Jeremy being the true secret badass of the group; kept up his facade as he kept himself in line and kept Aelita at a comfortable distance.

Thankfully, Jeremy was a lucky man. While he himself did not have the confidence to make himself vulnerable by expressing his feelings, his curse for conforming to the standard notion of masculinity for which he detested; after their time together for so long, Aelita was ready and willing to do the work for both of them as she giggled in response and teased him as she leaned in close beside him. She continued, "Perhaps I am."

Everyone stayed like that for a few more seconds as Aelita absorbed it all and committed this moment to memory, before she continued. "Jeremy, you did a great job." Not being specific enough, Jeremy replied to the best of his ability, "What makes you think that, the race isn't over yet? We never got a chance to test Odd's car, it could be possible that the changes I made could have compromised him." Aelita gave Jeremy an annoyed look, "No not that silly, I'm talking about finding this spot. You calculated that we should see the last 3/4ths of the race from here and you were right." Jeremy adjusted his perspective and responded accordingly like a heartless machine pretending to be human, "Oh that, yes, Thank you. I figured that this would be the one place to host a race, everywhere else in town is too flat. From here we should see the snaking road down the hill, the hairpin turn in the residential area, and the long final turn that acts as the home stretch."

Aelita, not being fooled; is annoyed with how any time she tries to get Jeremy to drop his guard with pleasant conversation, Jeremy tries to hide behind a stoic mask. Pretending to distracted by his work, Aelita can't help but get the sense that he is trying to pretend that he doesn't notice the world around them. That he doesn't notice it is just him and her, standing closely together in a field of flowers with everyone else distracted by the race. Aelita flexes and clenches her hand into a fist and back open as she desperately tries to control herself, trying to keep herself from spooking Jeremy, trying hard not to compulsively hold hands with him. She knows Jeremy goes out of his way to set up moments like these for her sake, but then he never has the courage to confront her, and it pisses her off to no end. But she loves it, and she loves him for it.

Aletia wishes things were like they were, when Jeremy wasn't so cautious. Back when he used to be so human around her, eager to brag, but too modest to boast. Always trying to impress others without ever saying a word. Despite Jeremy being one of the more unique individuals Aelita may ever meet, she could see that he was just as human as the rest of them. Knowing that use to make her feel so happy. She cherishes the few moments when she was able to catch Jeremy off guard, to get him to fall into a stupor much like how Yumi and Ulrich behave the moment they think they are accidentally flirting. But that was back before she really understood what was going on, before she could properly capitalize on those moments, and now she may never get the chance. She hated herself a little bit for it, for being slow to notice Jeremy's feelings, and now it's too late. Now they only tease each other. She is not to she when it happened, what happened, if it was her to blame, if she did something to hurt him, but what's done is done. It's in the past now, and all she can do is stay friends and move forward.

After hating herself a little bit more with a dash of self-pity, and both of then not sure what to say next, they were saved from awkwardness as Yumi yelled back to the letting them know they had found Odd's car. With that, Aelita had found the resolve and inspiration to keep up the small talk, "Well Odd should be alright if he sticks to your guidelines." Quitely Jeremy responded, "Let's hope so." as they both limped back to join the rest after that war of unspoken words.

* * *

Odd's soap box car stood out as it wore his iconic duet of yellow and purple color scheme, with a photo of Kiwi on the nose. His car was simple, lightweight, with the only safety being his helmet. It looked like a missile, a car with an open cab like most to save weight, but modified such that the seat was lower to the point odd was practically laying on his back and filling the whole length of the car, with an acrylic windshield added on to cover up the hole that now only lets his head stick out. Inside Odd was having the time of his life when he heard something.

Inside a radio came to life as he heard Jeremy's staticky voice, "Odd, can you hear me?" Odd hesitated for a moment before a smile came across his face and he responded, "Oh hey Jeremy! What are you doing here, or I mean-". A bit of a chuckle was heard before "I know what you mean. Remember that one other trick I said we were going to have, well this is it!"

Odd nervously chuckled before asking "How is getting to hear your voice going to help me win Jeremy? I mean, I like you as much as the next guy, but that only goes so far." In the background, he could here Ulrich saying something like, "Hey, let me say something," with the girls trying to keep him at bey in the distance. Jeremy continued with educating his short-sighted friend of the truth, "I know that, Odd. It's not my voice, but what I have to say that matters. With this two way radio, I can let you know what will be coming up ahead, and what to look out for." Odd's face lit up as he came to understand the importance of this tool, "Oh, so it is like... that word, you know, like being able to see before things happen." Jeremy rolled his eyes as he assisted, "That's called foresight Odd." Odd continued as confident as ever, "Yeah, that's the one! Thanks for doing this for me Jeremy, modifying the car and all." Jeremy gave a nod, despite Odd not being able to see him. "Don't mention it, now pay attention, we can see your car up the hill, it looks like are are in the middle of the pack and you are coming up to the snake section, so remember what we talked about."

Odd cheered, "So that means I get to do it? I can drift?!" Odd really wanted to show off and look cool, so he really wanted this car to drift. Jeremy had told him that it wasn't a good idea, that drifting only really worked for cars that had powered wheels, but since Odd's car was powered by gravity, he wouldn't be able to push through long curves and turns, nor would he be able to properly exit a drift once started. Jeremy explained to him the math, but he didn't remember it. All he knew was that he could only drift is the curve was in his sweet spot. He couldn't drift for too long for turns that were wide, and he couldn't drift sharply for smaller terms, he could only drift for turns that were both sharp and short. Jeremy continued with concern, "I don't know odd, that is up to you, but we never got a chance to practice, so you may not know how to recover once you start. It will be easy to over correct."

Odd gave a chuckle and a look of pride as he informed is masterminded friend, "Don't you worry about that, you said I was in the middle right?" Puzzled, Jeremy asked, "What does that have to do with anything?" Odd boasted, "Well I got to the front early on, so I did a bit of testing. There was one turn a while back, and I tried to drift through it, but it didn't work out so well. It's like what you said, easy to overdo it on the start, and easy to hold it for too long, but I think I have the timing right this time. It doesn't take much but I think I can do it."

Jeremy sighed as he gave Odd the ok. "Odd, this is my best guess, but the first turn is going to be to the right, and it is going to snake back and forth, left and right 3 times after that before ending with one final left turn. The first two turns look too long, so I wouldn't bother slowing down or drifting for them." Odd focused himself as he got ready, with a smile on his face, "Alright, thanks Jeremy, anything else?" Now even Jeremy was focused on winning, his friends had settled down and were now sitting close to him and also intensely listening as Jeremy looked up the hill with binoculars. "Yeah, there's more, the next two turns look good to drift around, and the two left turns after that, but the last right turn is an off-ramp and too sharp, so you are going to need to slow down for it. After that, it is a straight shot down the hill to the hairpin turn. I'll say more when you're out of the snake turns." With that, it was all up to Odd.

These turns were not full turns, nothing like turning on a country road. This was a highway making its way down the side of a hill, curving in and out to follow the side of the hill. Ment for fast traffic, the highway didn't have any sharp turns, making it great for the race. As Odd approached the first turn, the right side of the road was blocked by crowds with the side of the hill going up behind them, and on the other side were barriers, people, and a gentle drop off as the hill continued downward. The first turn was long and gentle and in between the people Odd could see to the other side of the first two turns, a first turn to the right into the hill, and then turning to the right coming out of the first major curve.

Odd struggled to keep clear of the other cars around him, but many racers had slowed down in preparation of the turns, but equipped with knowledge of the turns ahead, Odd kept his speed. Quickly finding himself closer towards the front when the density of cars was thinner, Odd felt safer for the turns ahead. While he didn't hug the turns to make them as short as possible, after getting through the first set of turns he lined himself up for an opening as he came for the first set of drift turns. Everyone started to turn right for the second time now,

 _Now!_

Odd jerked his wheel to the right, pushing the wheel beyond that of a basic turn. Odd listened with his whole body, feeling the car, waiting for it to start to turn but before the tires started to bite into the asphalt. All the while watching for the nose of the car to start to turn beyond that of the turn.

 _Again!_

Jerking the wheel to the left now, but only a bit, he did not overdo it like last time. He turned the wheel such that it was not perfect, the front wheels still needed to skid for a bit so his front wouldn't swing forward like the first time. By making small adjustments, Odd could control how his car wanted to spin out, either to the left or right, or back and forth to make a smooth turn. The turn was not a long turn, it couldn't be, drifting was slowing him down a bit. The drift was brief, and as soon as it started it was over, time to recover. He turned a bit more to the left and the wheels lined up with his velocity, and then he turned it a bit more, making the front end slingshot forward. Anticipating the sudden reaction, Odd recentered his steering wheel as he once again listened for any momentum left over.

There was nothing, it was a perfect exit, Odd could hear the cheering on the radio. Odd couldn't believe how simple it was for him after messing up that first time. For once, he managed to do something right, to do something well, and his friends and others were there to see him, praising him, for once he was a success. Odd didn't say anything back to them, he could hear Aelita telling the gang not to distract him, he's concentrating, but that wasn't it. He couldn't say anything because now he wanted to cry, he was crying, silently. Tears clouded his vision and rolled down his cheeks, enjoying every moment of this as he drifted through the next turn, choking on his silent sobs of joy.

With this and every drift, he manages to make a noticeable gain towards the lead. With the last left turn, he was done with drifting and he started to slow down for the offramp, while whipping the tears away. He must have been in the top five, no three, cars now. Even if he ended in third place, he was happy, things were going better than he had hoped for. As he slowed down and made the last turn, something caught his attention, catching up to him around the turn, a new car joined his ranks.

Black with some pink racing stripes, even the cab was covered with black acrylic. In fact, the cab wasn't normal, instead of a hole then the middle for sitting in, this person laid in their car, on their stomach, head towards the front wearing a motorcycle helmet. All odd could see was their eyes. The front only being a window, Odd couldn't help but think of how much of a safety hazard it was, but yet this new car came up from nowhere and managed to get even with him. Odd was trying to figure out how they managed to do that, his best guess was that since it was built so low to the ground and had wider tires that they could handle the outside turn at a higher speed.

If Odd could floor it, he would, but being gravity power he could only sit in agony. Luckily for him, he noticed that this other car and the others were starting to slow down. That's because his car was built for straightaways. Like most cars, his wheels were thin, and they had ordered special bearing for his wheels. His car was well painted with a fiberglass body, not only for aerodynamics sake, but the little bit of excess weight with the extra paint, while not good for turns, would help his car better overcome friction, as he noticed he started to pull ahead. Still, he was curious about this other car, it's wide tires must be giving too much friction to keep up. To his surprise, he saw something he didn't expect. The driver was turning a crank, and the car seemed to fold up its tires and yet continued to glide down the hill. Odd was baffled by this before realizing, "They must have a second set of wheels!"

Jeremy and them were confused by this random remark, wondering who he was talking about, Jeremy asked, "What was that Odd?" Remembering the radio, Odd replied, "Oh, sorry about that. It's this other car. They have two sets of wheels, one for turns and one for straightaways." Ulrich was the first to be defensive, "What! They can't do that! Can they?" Aelita was the first to point out, "Actually, there are no rules regarding how many wheels you can or can't have for this race, so it may be legal." Ulrich chuckled a bit from his embarrassing outburst, "Oh, uh nevermind then."

With that over, Jeremy went back to work, "How is it looking Odd?" Odd looked around before continuing. "Everything is looking good. It looks like I am starting to pull ahead to the lead, I only have this black car keeping up with me so far. I should be passing by you guys in a bit." Everyone responded, "That sounds great Odd! You just might win!" Odd being the child that he is, couldn't help but snicker, "Well, of course, was there ever any doubt?" Jeremy spoke for the rest as he said, "Don't count your chicks yet, Odd. You still have two more bends before the finishing line."

Not being serious, Odd got his head back into the game and brushed them off, "Yeah yeah. How are things looking from your end, did I look cool back there?" Odd couldn't help but want to talk more about himself. Aelita sign, amused by Odd, "Yeah, Odd, that was pretty great, but pay attention, one car is catching up to your on your left." Right on cue came a car in green and blue. It was longer and held two people. It didn't have anything fancy like a gloss coated paint job or acrylic windows, the driver and coordinator just sat with helmets and stuck halfway out their car. While not the fanciest, it had its greater mass on its side as it overcame any resistance and stole the lead. Odd was silent for a few seconds as he passed where his gang was standing.

They too were silent as they watched who pulled ahead as the cars started to pass them. Ulrich was the first to speak out in almost horror, "I can't believe it, that's Herve and Nicolas! And they're in the lead!" Almost annoyed, Odd shouted, "What the heck are they doing here?! I thought we were the only ones from our school who heard about this!?" Jeremy keeping his cool responded, "Maybe they found out their own way, we wouldn't have known about it if it wasn't for you getting trouble with Jim. Maybe Jim told other people that he was volunteering here as well, not just you. But you need to relax Odd, you can still win this! Assuming worst case, Herve knows what he is doing, he should know that their wheels are too thin. They will not be able to stop fast enough, they'll have to slow down gradually before making the turn, that means you should keep your top speed for as long as possible to pass them before slowing down hard and making the turn. Your lighter mass means you can stop quicker." His confidence renewed, Odd regained his positive mood, "Right! Thanks for the pep talk coach."

Jeremy taking a look at the track ahead chirped up again, "Oh, and Odd, don't be soo worried about making it quickly around this turn, you can go ahead and stick to the outside to keep your speed, because after that the last turn has you go down a hill to build up speed, and then up another shorter hill to slow you down before the finish line, so you need to keep your momentum around the hairpin turn if you want to make it up the hill as fast as possible, slowing you down less." Odd was amazed by how quickly and how much Jeremy could plan out the physics of this all, "Sounds like a plan Einstine." And with that, the radio went silent again.

Jeremy was right, As they got close to the end of the straight stretch down the hill towards the 180-degree hairpin turn, the heavy lead car started to slow down ahead of the turn, meanwhile, Odd and the black car following him were able to continue ahead, passing the leaders up. The turn was coming up, but one last check and Odd found that the black car had not started to slow down yet. Odd didn't want to start slowing down either and started to drift to the left to get ready for the turn to the right. Odd watch as the black car also followed him and kept up to speed. Odd did not like this, if he slammed on the break, they could run into him, it could cause an accident. Not only did he not want to hurt anyone, but if he started to do that, people may think he did it on purpose. He waited a bit more, got closer, but it looked like they weren't easing up on him, almost like they are forcing him to slow down or else.

 _Damn it!_

With that, Odd began to gently start to slow down, giving the other driver a warning, with that the other driver popped out from behind him and moved up. No hesitation, they were definitely waiting for him to do that. Odd grit his teeth, feeling confused, as he felt cheated, but it was a perfectly brilliant strategy. The two cars were almost neck and neck as the turn was coming up quickly. Odd had to truly slow down now, and he did, he watched as the other car shot on ahead of him, taking his lead and swerving back to hug the left wall like he was doing. He again listened with his whole body as he got ready to enter the turn, but to his horror, the other car hadn't started to slow down yet.

He wanted to say something like, "Watch out!" but since no one could hear him it only came out as a sad whisper, as he truly thought they were going to drive straight through the barrier. Everyone watching, even Aelita and Ulrich who were sharing the binoculars to see the turn, all gasped in horror, seeing the imminent crash about to happen. Jeremy couldn't understand what was going through the drivers head, other than over ambition.

Suddenly the black car made a dive to the right, a dive into the center of the turn, almost like the driver suddenly realized their mistake and had overreacted. But then something strange happened. The front fell down onto the ground. Suddenly there was a shower of sparks coming from the vehicle. Odd slowed down enough where he didn't need to think to turn, doing this so he could watch the other car. Going around the turn at the same time, he had the best view of what was really going on. The car was doing some sort of drift. But unlike a normal drift, this care was doing something different. The front end was down and dragging, as if grabbing onto the road, and the head of the driver was right next to it, watching intensely at the same time the back wheels in back turned.

As the car began to turn, the front came up of the ground again, the butt of the car started to swing out towards Odd. To his surprise all four tires were turned, instead of drifting, this car was manipulating every wheel so that it could swing its momentum around the turn. Odd realized that the sparks must have just been using the drag of the body like that as a way of slowing down quickly for the turn. Odd wasn't even halfway into the turn before the black car swung itself around the turn and shot out of the turn.

No one had ever seen something like this before, and the spectators were either cheering like Ulrich, "Did you see that guys, that was awesome!" or speechless like Jeremy, "How could they, I mean if they had the wheels turn together, but also..." Odd continued out of the turn perfectly with plenty of speed for the last turn as he went down the hill. Odd was still impressed by the black car, as now there was nothing left to do. He, and any car that made it to this point, went down the hill, turned gently to the right with the road, and build up speed where he watched the black car keep getting further and further ahead. Even as he went up the hill the black car was so far ahead that it had just gone out of view as it went over the hill. Odd was at the mercy of his momentum as his car slowed as is climbed. At the top, he still had plenty of speed as he crossed the finish line, soon afterward he pulled off into the grass of the park that marked the stopping point of the race.

Odd was still in shock, not really sure if he was really there for a moment. He didn't get out of his car until he could hear his friends calling him as they ran to meet and congratulate him. Still unsure what to think, as his friends congratulated him, all he could say was thanks to his friends while also sounding a bit distracted. Yumi commented on this observation, "What's the matter Odd? Second place is still pretty good." Realizing what she was implying, Odd tried to clarify, "Oh, it's not that, I still think it's pretty awesome getting second place. I couldn't have gotten this far without your guys' help. I'm just a bit distracted, I still can believe that move they did on that last hard turn." Ulrich still in a positive mood bursted out, "I know right!?" to which Yumi promptly elbowed him in the chest for being so rude. Odd sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Anyways, I think I am going to head over check out who won and talk with them." Cautious Aelita asked, "What do you plan to say to them?" Making sure Odd wasn't about to compromise his victory with a childish fight, she crossed her arms, waved her hips, and gave him a nonchalant look. Odd thought for a bit, innocently, before shrugging his shoulders and giving a laugh, "I don't know, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet." Everyone else had a laugh before they all started to move as a group.

Since this was nothing more than a community event, it wasn't like there were any big crowds or media groups to swarm the winner, so the gang easily made their way to the winner's car. Odd led them to the black car with pink racing stripes, it had a hatch that opened up in the middle. Inside the car, it was basically hollow, only enough room for the driver to barely squeeze out. Odd only stopped in surprise to see that the driver was wearing a full-body racing suit black with matching pink racing stripes, it was obvious that the build of the car and the suit showed that whoever this was, they were practically a professional.

And not just that, but seeing how that butt wiggled, how the curves showed through the suit, that they were a woman. Odd and the rest were taken by surprise. Suddenly any anger or frustration he had, mixed in confusion for his respect for the driver were washed away as now his talk had a new purpose. He wanted to get to know her. Odd kicked himself for that small moment of sexism for being surprised that the winner was a girl, but then Odd was quickly distracted by other thoughts as he was now planning what he wanted to say. Once the driver had slid through the opening, the driver was still standing in their car, looking down on everyone she noticed the gang.

Odd was quick to capitalize, as he turned up the charm, gave a warm smile and acknowledged the skilled driver, "Hey, that was some great driving back there!" Almost as if caught off guard, the girl thanked him in a muffled voice. It seemed the entire crowd, albeit not that large, had started to gather around them, as everyone started to mingle. The talking got louder, and Odd realized that he wouldn't be able to have a casual conversation with the girl, _I'll have to be more direct_. With that realization, as Odd saw the girl jump off her car, and start to walk away, he broke off from his group to catch up with her.

Soon he rediscovered the girl who had captured his attention and respect, "Hey wait!" The girl, who had been ignoring the attention of everyone else had managed to find an open spot for herself just on the other side of the hill the park sat on, she stopped after noticing she had been followed. She swung around, stuck her hip out and crossed her arms. With that move, both sexy and cute, Odd knew he had found a gem. She barked at him through her helmet, "What do you want, Odd?"

Odd, already having made plans to be upfront and direct, and too eager to rethink, a thought went through his mind, _how does she know my name?_ A thought he quickly brushed aside as now it was go-time, he couldn't hesitate. With blushing checks, trying to find his confidence, he struggled for the first serious time to ask, "D-do you, do you want to go out sometime?" Suddenly that commanding tone of hers was gone as the girl deflated, not expecting something so direct, she practically flinched into a defensive pose as she asked "Y-you. You're asking to go out with m-me?"

Hearing the girl become shy so easily sets off a fire in Odd's heart, _She's perfect! She's confident, strong, skilled. But she doesn't have an ego like that pain in the butt, Sissi. She's perfect!_ Having done the hardest part, Odd earnestly replied, "Yep!" The girl didn't know how to respond, she just stayed rather quiet, as she nervously fiddled with fingers. Odd's mind was racing as he started to think of what's next, how did she know him, and what's she thinking. She asked again, as if she didn't believe him, "Seriously?" Odd gave a nervous nod, "Is that so hard to believe?" The girl continued nervously fidget for a bit before she grabbed her head and shook it in frustration and screamed, "I can't believe I am saying this, but sure."

Odd expression lit up as he was ecstatic to hear this, "Really?! Great!" Odd has always been known as a ladies man, the type of guy to ask every girl out, so he even found it surprising how nervous he was too, how he was hanging on every word she said, and how relieved he now felt. With that, the girl started to undo her helmet. Odd watch intensely, almost staring. The sun was high and its rays raining through the treetops brought everything to life pleasantly. This would be the first time he would see her face, so he wanted to make sure to commit this scene to memory. As she started to pull off the helmet, her hair started to roll out, becoming long black straight hair, absolutely majestic in the sunlight.

And finally the moment. To his horror, the person in the suite was none other than 'Sissi' Elisabeth Delmas! She hadn't noticed the face of horror Odd had as she was looking away, with red checks, embarrassed about accepting his request. After a moment, Odd couldn't handle anymore, and he turned and ran, "I think I hear Jeremy calling me!" Is all he said, leaving Sissi confused for a moment. Then it hit her, she looked down at the helmet between her hands, turned it over to see the visor, before falling to her knees in shock as she covered her mouth. Tears started to swell in her eyes as she started to hit her head, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! He didn't know it was me! He didn't know!" Now she knew, she had just accepted a date from Odd, she had shown him she might actually like him, she felt so humiliated.

Ulrich and the gang managed to get out of the crowd and to the top of the hill. Just as they got there, Odd joined them, winded from running. They were all surprised, each of them asking, "Odd, what's the matter" "What's going on?" The only clue they had was they could see some girl in a black bodysuit running down the hill. They all had questions, but said nothing, only, "Can we just go home?"

* * *

 **Aurthor note:**

 **So yeah, that was a dream I had, it kinda stops there. But basically I can see a storyline that I might want to develop, but honestly, I am really busy here at college, and I have like two other half completed stories already posted, so I'll just leave this here to inspire people.**

 **As for the idea with this story, I think I know how I want it to end, how Odd and Sissy getting together, some Xana action, and how what odd and Sissi's relationship is able to teach Jeremy and the rest how to handle their feelings. I am going to focus on tension, to try and not make a perfect story or world, but I don't know if I'll get back to this since I am so busy. Sorry if the initial prompt doesn't fully represent this incomplete story.**


End file.
